Home Early
by Neon Green Jumpsuit
Summary: Kaniba What happens when Kankuro is back early from a mission? M for mature subject matter and language. Reader discretion is advised.


**A/N: My first lemon/lime type of thing. Please be gentle! Enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

**_Ding dong_**

_'Ugh. What the hell?' _

**_Ding dong_**

_'Is that the doorbell?'_

**_Ding dong_**

_'Stupid doorbell. Waking me up from such an awesome dream.'_

**_Ding dong ding dong ding dong!_**

_'Who the hell would be up this early?'_

**_Ding dong!_**

_'And why the hell are they bugging me?!'_

_"Alright, alright! Hold your horses, I'm coming."_

_Little did Kiba know, but that's exactly what he'd be doing in no less than an hour from now._

_"Huh? Kankuro? What are you doing here so early?"_

_"What? No 'Oh Kuro-Chan! I'm so glad you're back early!'?"_

_"Oh shut up. Come in."_

_Kankuro and Kiba had been a couple for a little more than 2 years now. Kankuro had left the house he shared with Temari and Gaara and moved in with his lover. Though they hadn't done _that _yet, they loved each other deeply. They were just waiting for the right time. Kankuro wanted it to be _perfect._ He wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect for the boy he loved so much. Kiba wanted to be older. He thought being 15 wasn't old enough. He knew Kankuro wanted to. After all, what hormonal 17 year old boy didn't? _

_"I'm gonna make some tea. Want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"_

_"Uh, sure, Kiba. Just get me some coffee will ya?"_

_"'Kay."_

_"Thanks." Kankuro smiled. Kiba always looked after him so well._

_"So why are you back so early? Weren't you supposed to be gone for another 2 days?"_

_"Yeah... We were just a bit ahead of schedule I guess."_

_"'Ahead of schedule' my ass. Why are you really back so early, Kankuro?"_

_"I 'broke my ankle' and so they sent me back. It was a 'I'll only hold you back' moment. Ya know?"_

_"You faked braking your ankle? Just to get out of a mission?"_

_"I did it because I wanted to come home and see you before you left on that mission."_

_"Kankuro..." Kiba sighed. It was just like Kankuro to do something so cheesy. Contrary to popular belief, Kankuro was a real softy at heart._

_"But you're happy to see me aren't you?"_

_"Kuro-chan... You know I'm _always_ happy to see you. Even when you sneak up on me while I'm in the shower."_

_Kankuro just grinned cheekily. "I try my best."_

_Kiba entered the living room with a cup of tea and a cup of coffee._

_"Thanks, Kiba. It smells great."_

_Kankuro took a sip and, deciding it was too hot, set it on the table in front of the couch they were sitting on. Kiba, realizing that his was also too hot, placed his cup on the table as well._

_'Kiba looks so cute with his hair all messed up. I'd like to see him like that more often... No! Bad Kankuro. You shouldn't push him. He'll come to you when he's ready.'_

_Kiba, sensing Kankuros distress, gently placed a hand on his knee._

_"Kuro-chan, what's wrong?"_

_"Hm? Oh. It's nothing. Really."_

_"Kankuro. Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"_

_Kankuro sighed. It was no use arguing with Kiba._

_"Kiba, you know I love you. I just... I want to love you more... I want to love you physically. And I know you want to wait, I'm fine with that, but these damn hormones... You know how it is..."_

_Kiba was shocked. He didn't expect Kankuro to say it so... Bluntly. It was obvious to Kiba that Kankuro wanted it. After all, with a nose as good as his, it wasn't hard to know when Kankuro was... Thinking about things. Naughty things. Things involving a naked Kiba and a just as naked Kankuro. Arousal was easily the most smellable emotion._

_"K-Kankuro... I-"_

_"Sorry. I shouldn't have been so-"_

_"No! It's alright... Really... I just... I want it too. But I don't know if I'm ready. Mentally I mean. I mean you could just up and leave once you get what you wanted and-"_

_"Kiba. Shut up. Do you really think I would have stayed with you for 2 years, just to have one night of fun and leave? Come on. You can't be _that_ dense."_

_"You're right. I'm sorry. I over-reacted. Yet again."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_Kankuro wrapped his arms around his lovers waist and pulled him close. Kiba straddled Kankuros thighs and rested his head against his shoulder. Kankuro took this as an invitation to latch onto the dog boys neck._

_"Uhn. Kankuro..."_

_Kankuro licked up Kibas slender neck and, upon reaching his ear, began to nibble on the lobe. Kiba moaned softly. Kankuro had never done anything like this before. It felt so good._

_"Kankuro... What-"_

_"Shhh... Just relax."_

_Slowly, Kankuro slipped his hands down the back of Kiba's night pants and grabbed his firm ass. Kiba let out a low moan. Kankuros mouth made its way down Kibas neck and began to suck on where his shoulder and neck met._

_"Oh god... Kankuro..."_

_Before Kiba even knew what had happened, Kankuro was on top of him and his hands were pinned above his head. Kiba raised an eyebrow. Kankuro just gave him the most perverted smirk Kiba had ever seen. Kankuro grabbed the slight bulge in Kiba's pants. Kiba gasped and arched his back, wanting more._

_"I thought you didn't want anything like this?"_

_"Shut up." Kiba growled. He was becoming very impatient with Kankuro. Kankuro just smirked and squeezed Kiba's bulge softly. "Fuck, Kankuro. More." Kankuro happily obliged, and he began to slowly rub Kiba's growing erection. The Inuzuka growled and bit Kankuros shoulder. The puppet master decided that this wasn't enough for his little puppy, and so he slipped his hand down Kibas pants and grabbed the throbbing member. _

_"Kankuro!" Kiba managed to gasp out. Kankuro began to stroke the hardness and soon Kiba was writhing under him._

_"Ohhh... Kankuro... So good. Don't stop!" Kiba managed to say between moans and gasps of pleasure. Kankuros lips claimed Kibas and both were soon in a fight for dominance, though Kiba really wasn't in the position to be dominating. Without Kiba realizing, Kankuro had snuck his other hand down his pants and began to fondle his balls. Kiba gasp and begged for more against his lovers lips. He knew he was close and that he wouldn't last much longer. _

_Kankuro left Kibas mouth and began a familiar journey down the strong neck to leave more love bites. Kibas moans had grown in volume and he was bucking uncontrollably into Kankuros hand._

_"Kankuro! I'm gonna-"_

**Ding dong**

'Ugh. What the hell?'

**Ding dong**

'Is that the doorbell?'

**Ding dong**

'Stupid doorbell. Waking me up from such an awesome dream.'

**Ding dong ding dong ding dong!**

'Who the hell would be up this early?'

**Ding dong!**

'And why the hell are they bugging me?!'

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses, I'm coming."

Little did Kiba know, but that's exactly what he'd be doing in no less than an hour from now.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I hope you liked it. I thought it was something a little different from how some lemon/lime things are. I mean I know there's the whole 'Getting Effed and Waking up' thing, but I think I added a cute little twist to it. As always, thanks for reading, check out my other stories, and look out for more! I've recently been on a writing spree. And by recently I mean these past 2 nights. Heh. If you enjoyed my story(ies) please let me know. No, I'm not begging for reviews or anything, I just need to know if I'm doing good. You know, with me being new to this and all. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this! -NGJ.**


End file.
